Ensnared and Smothered
by Aanaya
Summary: What Corazon knew and what Corazon wanted were two completely different things. What he did and what he should have done meant nothing and in the end all he had were dying wishes heard by no one.


**Title**: Ensnared and Smothered

**Pairing(s)**: none

**Rating**: T (mention of theoretical murder, off scene death, angst between brothers, Mingos a dick, Corazon is in denial just a bit)

**Genre**: Angst/Tragedy (Is shitty mush mouth wordy as all hell flower language a genre?)

**Author comments**: Uh so vomiting just a bit (read as all of) of my head canons for Doflamingo and Corazon and a bit about their relationship. There's quite a few bits in here that make for an apparent head canon and some that are a little more subtle. Any critiques are welcome too, I really don't write often if at all. In fact this is my first fic in general. So, enjoy? Also I don't own this, any of this, the characters, the manga, what have you. I'm not that creative. Also well aware that in the grand scheme of things, in the next updates probably, this will all be canon wrong/divergent.

* * *

><p>"Could you do it, Corazon?"<p>

"Mmm?" The barely there reply came from behind as Corazon bridged the few paces between him and his brother before him, a frown etching deeper on his face. Weary eyes watched his brother's silhouette unflinchingly as he stood before the large window facing outside, his brother lounging in a large chair, a warm breeze carrying the smell of ocean and, somewhere, rain.

"Could you do it?" The sound of the too wide grin was apparent to Corazon despite being unable to see his brother's face from this angle. "Could you put me down like the rabid dog I know you think I've become?" The words contained the barest memory of a laugh, long fingers twitching over folded knees.

"I don't think you're - "

"Don't lie to me. You know I hate it when you try." The words were lightning, ozone and burnt wood, choking off any reply Corazon was going to make. The frown turned to an irritated scowl, a retort dying quickly on his tongue at the sight of long fingers digging into orange fabric.

"I've known you your whole life, brother dearest. You could never lie to me, I will always know if you do. I knew way back when you cried-"

"_We'll be okay." Quiet murmurs over a broken body, small hands clasped too tight._

"Yes"

"- and I knew when you smiled."

"_Are you scared of me now?" Words whispered over a twisted mess, a face held tightly between too warm hands._

"_No" The smile hurt for all the effort it took._

"It simply never works in your favor, so you should quit trying. Failure is an appalling color on you." The laugh was soft and almost not there. "Now I ask again: would you put me down if you had the chance?"

Corazon was quiet, the answer he knew appropriate mixing with the bile taste of truth, all trapped behind too white teeth. An exposed neck just a foot away, posture far too relaxed for the conversation. A game. It was always a game; a game of wills, of strength, and of power.

Knuckles cracked and color faded to bone white around the sword at his side, gray leather protesting the grip. A second turned to a minute turned to five before the intensity turned to a disappointed grimace and Corazon turned away from his now loudly laughing brother and retreated, first slowly than quickly. It was all the answer that was needed, and it shamed him that he couldn't voice a word of it.

* * *

><p>Under a hot white sun, he could barely make out the looming silhouette of his brother, Doflamingo's face obscured by shadows Corazon knew had long since taken residence in his brothers mind despite the persistent denial on his part. Teeth stained pink answered in silent grimace to the white grin he could just make out.<p>

"This will be your ruin."

The force of the hand on his jaw was jarring, bright red pain forcing his now sluggish mind and body back to the present as his brother barreled down over his prone body into a crouch. The fingers dug hard, but did not hurt as much as the warm metal pressed just above his heart.

"What have I told you about lying, Corazon?" the words were warped and full emotions Corazon had not the presence of mind to identify. A wail rose with the wind over the hush that surrounded them, eyes of both brothers shifting to the side to the paralyzed boy not fifty feet away. A grin grew wider and a grimace twisted in deeper distress.

Words whispered just beside his ear as his brothers face moved ever nearer; words that almost, almost, hid the muffled click of a gun at his chest.

"You know, you really should have killed me when you had the chance."


End file.
